The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for use in applying a coating to a vehicle and, more specifically, to a clear coat application sequence and pattern.
At least some known vehicles, such as automobiles, are manufactured from a plurality of body panels that define the hood, fenders, roof, trunk, and doors of a vehicle, for example. The body panels are typically manufactured separately from each other and attached to a frame, and the body panels are then coated with a plurality of layers of material. Example layers of material include, but are not limited to, at least one layer of a paint material and at least one layer of a clear coat material. The paint material, which may also be referred to as a base coat, provides the vehicle color. The layer of clear coat material is the outermost layer of material applied to the vehicle, and facilitates enhancing the overall appearance of the vehicle. The layer of clear coat material is typically applied to the vehicle in a predetermined spray pattern.
A greater thickness of clear coat material is often considered to provide a more desirable vehicle appearance. For example, a greater thickness of clear coat material may be described as providing an automotive finish having a more desirable depth than that provided by a lesser thickness of clear coat material. To achieve a greater thickness of clear coat material, without introducing clear coat flaws such as sagging or dripping, multiple layers of clear coat material may be applied. For example, a first portion of clear coat material may be applied, allowed to dry/cure for some amount of time, and a second portion of clear coat material may be applied over the first portion. Sanding may also be performed between layers of clear coat to eliminate flaws. The added process steps of applying multiple layers of clear coat and sanding add to the expense of the automotive finish when compared to a single coat application of the clear coat material.